


【基锤】天方夜谭（女装,尿道play,射精控制,伪蛇play,NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：漓修太太的约稿，要求是女装锤。正好看了相关电影脑洞大开，融了入古阿拉伯风情。神官!基X落难皇子!锤，恶趣味有，同现实/历史无关，请作为架空阅读。





	【基锤】天方夜谭（女装,尿道play,射精控制,伪蛇play,NC17）

洛基在半梦半醒之中，意识模糊的闻到了隐隐睡莲清香，就好像宫殿后花园池塘的池水流到了他的寝室中似的，带着微凉和香甜，令人本能的感到平静和放松。可就是这样的味道，才让洛基瞬间便睡意全无的警觉地睁开了双眼，他毫不意外的看到一把利刃插在他柔软的鹅毛枕头上，距离他脸颊几厘米处的距离。而他前不久才被他们弑父称王的海拉姐姐拉扔到沙漠中半死不活，任由其自生自灭的哥哥，此刻竟奇迹般的回到了这间宫殿里，还穿戴着舞女才会穿的下作服饰，极为贴近的压在他身上。  
这让洛基感到惊讶，却又觉得意料之中，他知道索尔会回来，只是他没想到索尔会这么快就回来。洛基忍不住笑了笑，他发自内心的感到雀跃，而相比于洛基的这份从容和游刃有余，索尔则是显而易见的紧张。洛基可以看到索尔微微起伏的胸膛，上面垂挂的舞铃也随之微微晃动，他的哥哥喘息着，手指紧紧握住刀刃，直至骨节微微泛白。他们是如此的贴近，以至于洛基甚至都能看清索尔浅蓝色瞳孔中所倒影的万事万物，所以他自然也没看漏自己哥哥眼中深藏的纠结和痛苦。  
“多么狼狈啊，阿斯加德的大皇子，奥汀名正言顺的继承人。旧日当你带着累累战功归来，众人皆为你欢呼之时，谁能想到如今你竟沦落到只有扮成舞女，靠下人帮助才能偷偷溜进本该属于自己的宫殿呢。”  
洛基这么出口讽刺着，就像是主人安抚一只伤痕累累的雄狮一般，如此自然的把手指伸入了索尔微凉的发间。而洛基发现就算饱受风沙的折磨，索尔的长发依旧是如此的顺滑柔软，就像是上好的绸子，泛着金子般细腻的光芒。  
“谁帮你溜进来的？”  
洛基自顾自的询问道，语气轻松的完全没有此刻他正被人胁迫的感觉，显然他是有十足的把握相信自己的哥哥不会狠心伤害自己。洛基如此询问，可是却没有得到索尔的回答，他的哥哥将嘴唇抿成了一条坚毅的线，清澈的浅蓝色瞳孔也染上了某种湿润的恼意。  
“哦，你不想告诉我，那我来猜猜…是简吗？我就知道应该早点把那个小姑娘处理掉的。”洛基轻描淡写的判定着他人的命运，被奉为“神”深谙魔法奥秘的他，从来都对那些贫民窟的蝼蚁不屑一顾。而或许是他的语气或许轻蔑了，又或者因为他提到了曾经和索尔走的很近的那个小姑娘，触到了对方的逆鳞，所以他的哥哥有些愤怒的锁紧眉头攥住了他的衣领，用力把他摁在柔软的被褥之中。这是个对洛基来说不痛不痒的警告，因为索尔自始至终都没有再去碰那把匕首，他也不会再去碰了，就算这次洛基站在了他姐姐那边，就算今后洛基都选择现在他的对立面，他也无法对自己的弟弟痛下杀手。  
“我知道你讨厌她，但这与她无关。”索尔这么说道，却松开紧握的拳头放开了洛基。他的声音痛苦而干涩，就像是沙漠中灼热而粗糙的沙，充满了苦难的气息。洛基的指尖从索尔的发中滑落，轻轻掠过索尔带着些许胡茬的侧脸，最终将自己的手指停留在了索尔的喉结处，微微并拢收紧。那是冰凉的、甘冽的，却也是危险的、致死的，就像是一条小蛇，又像是一汪清泉，该死的令人捉摸不透。  
“你错了，从某些方面来说，我还挺喜欢她的，毕竟之前她打我那一拳也是为了你。”洛基轻松的笑着这么说到，随即撑起身子，刻意让自己和索尔更加贴近了。他们的皮肤相互触碰，四肢纠缠着磨蹭到了一起，微微起伏的胸腔紧紧相贴。他们分享着彼此的呼吸，岌岌可危的几乎就在亲吻的边沿，这样熟悉的感觉就像是有一条蛇缓慢的缠上索尔喉咙，让他感到莫名的冰冷，忍不住不安的吞咽了一下。  
“不然我也不会好心留她一命，你现在就也没有机会溜进来了，哥哥。”洛基贴在索尔的耳边压低了声音这么喃喃道，他刻意咬重了最后两个字的读音，带着些许气声的发音听起来危险又勾人。  
“什么…？”索尔为此而屏住了呼吸，他不想这么快就暴露自己的情感，而洛基的话让他几乎是下意识的发出了这样的询问。因为索尔清楚的记得自己的弟弟当时执意要求海拉留下简的性命，理由是要亲手惩罚她。而虽然洛基并未将简致死，但是从简同他简单的通讯来说，她过得也的确并不好。不过她偶然间发现了从城外可以直接进入皇宫的密道，这也是事实。毕竟索尔不相信自己天生心思缜密的弟弟会如此大意，随便让一个下人发现自己的秘密，但是如果是洛基有意而为之——  
或许这样就说得通了，索尔看到洛基脸上越发危险的笑容，脑中突然冒出了一种荒谬的可能性。他曾经以为洛基的最终目的就是帮助海拉弑父称王，放逐自己的哥哥，同时也可以从死亡女神那里得到庇护。然而他错了，洛基的目的似乎远远不止于此，他意识到或许他弟弟只是借由他姐姐的军队先平定外乱，除去他们的父亲，而最终再设法联合父亲之前散落各地的亲信，一举反叛，借由讨伐弑父的正当理由夺取皇位。索尔犹记当时他们出征，洛基为他出谋划策，帮他将约顿海姆收为阿斯加德附属时的事情。那次洛基把功劳全权让给了索尔，自己则是隐藏在一切的背后，装作一位弱势而又无依无靠的皇子，忍耐着他人嘲讽的目光，伺机而动。这也是为什么最后海拉信任洛基留下洛基的原因，因为他并未在自己手下留下什么持有军权的痕迹。  
索尔向来以洛基为自豪，幼时他也时常惊叹于自己弟弟计谋的绝妙，他知道洛基从来不缺乏计谋和獠牙，而现在他也知道洛基想要从他这里得到什么。但是索尔仍然，他仍然不能原谅洛基为了夺取皇位，而串通海拉先杀死了他们的父亲——或者，如洛基每一次所说的，杀死了索尔的父亲。  
“如果你担心那个人，我是说，奥汀——我的养父，你的父亲。他被我送出了阿斯加德，安顿在约顿海姆北方，除了寒冷之外，他目前为止都很安全。”似乎是看出了索尔的担忧，洛基轻快的这么解释道。随即拔出了索尔插在他枕边的匕首，饶有兴致的把玩着，将冰冷的刀面贴到了索尔的喉咙处。尖锐的刀尖一路向下，最终滑到了索尔的胸口，锋利的刃几乎是在触碰到布料的瞬间，便轻而易举的划破了本就轻薄的纱衣。衣服上点缀的银铃叮铃铃的洒了一床，白纱下面隐隐透出的小麦色皮肤也随之暴露了出来。  
“我可以帮你找到父亲之前的亲信，联合他在各处的残军，甚至还可以帮你说服城外武装起来的贫民，但是你要帮我们…嗯啊。”索尔这么说着，却冷不丁的冒出了一声甜腻的呻吟。柔软的声音在偌大的房间里格外明显，这让索尔忍不住有些恼怒的看向自己的弟弟。而洛基仿佛毫不在意索尔的话似的，依旧在那里兴致盎然的玩弄索尔敏感的乳尖，把那个充血挺立的小东西夹在指尖不断拉扯，碾磨变形，并且对此乐此不疲。  
“你看起来乐在其中嘛。”洛基这么调侃着，手指灵活的一晃便用法术将匕首变到了一旁。洛基的话说的意有所指，索尔很难判断自己的弟弟究竟是指当下这场明显不可避免的性爱，还是指他本身对于这场战争亦或者复仇的渴望。  
“我要你许诺，我帮你赢得这场战争，但最后坐在王座上的要是我。”索尔这么说到，却感觉洛基将一条腿挤入了自己的双腿间，边敷衍的回应着他说的话，边曲起膝盖向上顶弄磨蹭他的阴茎。  
“分开腿讨好我，我就让你这一步，哥哥。”洛基笑着这么说到，将铁盒装的脂膏放在了索尔手中，他自然知道现在先让索尔登基稳定民心是件好事。洛基处于一切的背后隐匿太久，而阿斯加德人又排斥且不信任他这个外来的皇子。更何况他手下现在还没有多少军队，故土约顿海姆也依旧由劳菲掌管大权。诸多杂事还需处理，所以夺取王位这件事，他已经等了很久，再多等一段时间也无妨。  
“给我一个许诺，洛基。”索尔犹豫了一下，最终还是打开了那盒脂膏，玫瑰、牛乳和蜂蜜的香气溢了出来，混杂着他身上女子所用的、淡淡的睡莲熏香，情色的缭绕在空气中，久久挥之不去。索尔默许了洛基的这个交换条件，但是却依旧需要一份保证，他沉默地看着自己的弟弟，等待着洛基用法术给在他们之间留下一个更加可靠的许诺。  
“把舌头伸出来，哥哥。”洛基这么说着，手指一转，一枚做工精细、刻着不知什么繁复图案的银钉便出现在了他的手中。他拽住索尔稍微伸出口腔的软舌，用手指将那块柔软的软肉从口中扯出更多，然后将那枚银钉钉在了索尔的舌面中央固定。洛基用力搂住自己的哥哥，将他的唇贴了上去，用自己的舌舔掉了索尔舌面上的血液。  
“我向你保证，”洛基这么说着，又吻住索尔的唇，暗色的魔法纹路在索尔的舌面上出现又很快消退，“这枚银钉便是一个契约，它在你登基之前都不会消失，但你同样不能将其取下。”  
索尔被吻得发不出什么声音，只能闷哼了一声算是作为回应。事实上索尔并不太懂魔法的事情，但是他仍然相信自己的弟弟。他闭着眼睛回应着洛基的吻，这种温柔到令索尔心中变得柔软而又泛起暖意打感觉，让他不由得想起了他们的成年之夜。他们两人借着深夜无人偷跑出庆典，在篝火旁畅饮。而就在索尔醉意渐涌的时候，他听到洛基半真半假的向他求吻。索尔同洛基贴的很近，于是他主动让他们两人之间那些微的距离变为了无，几乎是没有什么多余的思考和顾虑，他们的便顺理成章得吻到了一起。两位年轻的皇子，他们喘息着贴近、摩擦，尝试着进入又或者接纳对方。而自认为自己更加高大强壮的索尔主动要求承受他的弟弟，却意外的的发现自己弟弟有着一根比自己更优、足以令整个阿斯加德的女人都发疯的发阴茎。那是略显狼狈却又温暖满足的一夜，他们都毫无顾忌的在那时对对方展示出了真正的自我。而随着时间的推移，他们已经很久没有那样毫无烦恼的相拥而眠，直至天明了。  
索尔在自己的口中品尝到些许血液的味道，他知道那是他自己的血液，而这血液中并没有同洛基相连的部分。索尔在洛基终于好心放开他，安抚似的温柔的舔吮过他的下唇之后直起身，他知道长夜漫漫，可是却还是不由自主的加快了自己的动作，想要快点结束这场交易。可以的话，索尔不想要在这样的状态下被洛基拥抱。金发的男人撩开了自己的纱裙，扯掉薄薄的底裤，随后挖了一大块脂膏迫切而又粗暴的塞入了自己体内。带着玫瑰、牛乳以及蜂蜜甜味儿的脂膏冰凉的令他本能的一颤，带着催情效果的药膏很快便由体温所融化，自后穴泛起打阵阵空虚瘙痒啃噬着他的理智。黏稠而又濡湿的液体充满了索尔的内里，这让他不得不非常努力的夹紧屁股，才能防止那些液体从他的穴中流出。  
索尔感到苦恼，他已经太久没做过这个了，或者说他只同洛基做过这样的事情也不为过。他求助般的看向自己的弟弟，而洛基却躺在那里戳着下巴，微笑着不为所动，明显是不打算帮助自己陷入窘境的哥哥。无奈之下索尔只能不得章法的，用两根手指在自己体内开始胡乱搅动，用这样有些糟糕的扩张方式用手指抠挖着自己柔软的穴。小穴内高温濡湿的内壁来回吮着索尔略显粗糙的手指，柔嫩的肠壁因为这样有些不得章法的扩张，而被刺激的敏感得忍不住一缩一缩的。而或许是催情药物的缘故，光是这样的扩张便让索尔感到腰部一阵阵发软了，原本半勃的阴茎也完全兴奋了起来。这让他不得不俯下身，方便自己的手指可以更好的进出那个湿热的穴，好让他可以更快的为洛基准备好自己。  
索尔勃起的阴茎直愣愣的挺立着，把纱裙撑出了一个羞耻而又鼓胀的形状，他的阴茎顶端湿淋淋的，溢出的前液在纱裙上洇出了不适当的、濡湿的痕迹。他柔软粉嫩的乳尖也因为情欲而挺立了起来，两个可爱的小硬粒随着扩张的动作前后磨蹭，若有若无的触碰着洛基赤裸的胸膛。那感觉舒适敏感而又十分微妙，索尔红着脸咬住下唇，忍耐着自己想要呻吟的欲望，却清晰地听到了自己后穴处发出的那些黏稠而又清亮的水声。他腰部发软，腿根紧绷，后面湿的一塌糊涂，穴内过多的液体随着他扩张的动作溢了出来，湿漉漉的蹭在他的臀缝和腿根处，把那里蹭得水光一片。  
索尔咬牙忍耐着，克制着自己想要立刻骑到洛基的阴茎上，将自己直接钉在上面淫荡的扭动，祈求洛基狠狠干哭他的欲望，努力维持着自己岌岌可危的理智和自尊。可是，天啊，在药物的推波助澜之下，他真的很想把洛基那根熟悉的大家伙直接吞吃进自己体内，以此来驱赶他体内深处这份难耐的湿痒。是的，只有他才知道，只有他的身体熟悉且牢记那份被充盈和满足的感觉，那种带着些许酸痛的舒适，是那么不可抗拒的令人感到欢愉。  
而似乎是感觉到自己已经稍稍放松了下来，索尔缓慢的将自己的手指，从他那个饥渴的已经在微微抽搐的小穴中抽了出来。更多甜蜜淫液伴随着他的动作流了出来，黏稠而又光亮的粘在索尔的指尖和穴口处。年轻的皇子缓慢地撑起身，将被爱液浸湿的手指摁在因为扩张而微微张开的小穴处，配合的把自己的臀缝稍稍扒开，另一只手则是扶住了自己弟弟完全勃起的巨大阴茎，引导着让那根大家伙厚重的头部贴上了自己柔软的穴。  
而，天啊，那个贪吃的小穴就像是完全违背了索尔的意愿似的，在那根大家伙贴上来的时候就不受控制的本能的兴奋一收一缩了起来。他屁股里含住的爱液因为这样饥渴的收缩而被挤出了更多，被体温融化的膏体黏稠湿润，仿佛刚刚被酿出来的蜜一般散发着玫瑰和牛乳的香气，带着索尔体内灼热的温度，无比淫荡且濡湿的蹭在了洛基的阴茎上。索尔控制不住一般的呜咽着，尝试性质的慢慢俯身往下坐，缓慢的将对方那根巨物一点一点的纳入体内。而这样的动作对洛基来说无疑是一种折磨，那些未被纳入的部分叫嚣着冰冷和不公，每一寸都迫不及待的想要快点被纳入那个柔软湿热的内里之中，在那里被百般讨好吮吸，然后狠狠地驰骋一番。  
似乎是不满于自己哥哥这样磨蹭的慢动作，索尔冷不丁地便被洛基握住臀部狠狠摁了下去，还未完全准备好的肠道深处被腾地一下子强行撑开，厚重的龟头直接顶到了体内最柔软的那处。索尔有些没反应过来似的绷紧了身体，整个人控制不住的大声呻吟了出来，不光是他的前面不受控制的喷出了更多透明的液体，还有许多黏稠的爱液顺着他狭窄的穴口被挤了出来，湿淋淋的蹭在了洛基的裤子上。索尔颤抖着用手撑住身子，在短暂的适应之后，便开始尽职尽责的贴着洛基的腿根律动起来。但是索尔并没有上下扭动身体，因为他很清楚自己不可能受住一下子被自己弟弟那根大家伙操穿的感觉。他只是来回扭动着自己柔韧的腰部，让那根坚硬灼热的巨物浅浅的在自己身体内外来回抽插，阴茎伴随着粘稠的水声每次都稍稍退出一些，又很快被肠壁饥渴的收缩着再次迫切地吮入体内。  
索尔腰部系着的银铃随着他的动作来回叮铃叮铃的前后摆动，随着索尔的动作淫乱地响个不停。洛基起身满意地欣赏着他的哥哥跨坐在他的身上，如此费力而又淫荡地讨好自己的景象。他恶作剧似的笑着动了动手指，索尔便感觉有数条冰冷的小蛇缠上了他的脚腕。那些小家伙灵活且聪明，似乎是懂得自己究竟要爬去哪里似的，滑溜溜的钻进了索尔纱裙的裙底，灵活的绕着索尔的腿根乱动。冰凉滑腻的鳞片是不是的蹭过索尔的穴口和腿根，更有一条小蛇蜿蜒而上的缠住了索尔的阴茎，滑溜溜的小芯子有意无意的磨蹭过索尔敏感的阴茎顶端，惹得那里不受控制的淌出了更多透明的液体。  
“洛基…”索尔这么说着，几乎是在请求了，而洛基很清楚他的哥哥想要什么。  
“只是个魔法而已。”洛基这么安抚着，不急不慢的动了动手指，让那些还缠在索尔腿根处滑溜溜的、四下乱钻的小蛇全都散了去，只留下了那条束在索尔阴茎上的小蛇，随性的将其由活物变成了银质的死物。原本冰冷滑腻的小蛇顺便变为了一个蛇形的阴茎环，口中的芯子也变成了一个精致小巧的圆球，紧紧地贴着索尔的阴茎顶端，堪堪触碰着顶端的小孔，没有挤入那个狭窄的缝隙里去。  
“等、等一下。”索尔忍不住呻吟出声，可是洛基却已经撩开他的纱裙，灵活的把手摸了进去。他微凉的指腹温柔的磨蹭着索尔勃起的阴茎顶端，但很快这份温热的舒适感就变为了些微的刺痛。洛基用上了些力道摁压着索尔充血的浅红色头部，趁索尔因为这样酸软刺痛却又酥麻的快感放松的时候，冷不丁的将那个圆球推入了索尔阴茎顶端的小孔中。敏感隐秘的小孔被突兀撑开，金发的大皇子忍不住瞬间发出了一声柔软的啜泣，之前自顶端溢出的透明液体湿淋淋的洒了洛基满手。现在因为那个狭窄的小孔被银球堵住的关系，索尔的阴茎只能颤抖着，可怜兮兮的挺立着，流不下也榨不出丝毫液体。  
洛基拍了拍索尔的屁股，示意他的哥哥抬起屁股来起身趴在床上。索尔感到腿根一阵阵的酥麻发软，他缓慢的抬起自己的腰部，有些艰难的让那个好不容易才得到满足的小洞把含在体内的大家伙慢慢地吐了出来。而索尔的身体显然不是很喜欢他的这个决定，濡湿柔软的肠肉在那个大家伙缓慢抽出时恋恋不舍的逐渐吸紧，似乎是离开了它就不行了似的讨好般的一波一波收缩着，依依难舍的不想让那个灼热的大家伙离开。更多液体从索尔的屁股里流了出来，融化的药膏混杂着他的肠液，黏稠濡湿的淌得到处都是。直至那根巨物随着“啵”的一声从他体内完全抽出，他的后穴还在饥渴的微微抽搐着，因为之前的扩张和操弄而微微张开，极为羞耻的涌出了几股带着脂膏那股香味儿的液体。  
索尔按照洛基的示意趴在床上，更高的撅起屁股，好让自己弟弟可以更轻易的掰开他的臀缝，更好的欣赏和操弄他。索尔充血的阴茎有些滑稽的勃起着，直愣愣的贴在他几乎没有什么毛发的下腹。而他的小穴对于之前被巨物充盈和满足的感觉食髓知味，明显不喜欢这种空虚瘙痒的感觉，像是恨不得赶快吞下些什么来求得满足似的，极为饥渴的来回收缩着。索尔把红的几乎快要滴血的脸埋在柔软的被褥之中，祈祷着洛基可以快点结束这份对他来说甜蜜而又磨人的折磨。  
而洛基——洛基满足了自己的哥哥，几乎是没有什么停顿的，他便直接将自己狠狠地操入了索尔的体内。而似乎是对这份令人满足的充盈感到欣喜若狂，洛基几乎是在进入索尔体内的一瞬便被柔软紧致的肠肉裹紧了，濡湿的嫩肉层层叠叠的包裹了过来，舒适而又熨帖的吸住了他的阴茎，仿佛多么想把他留住一般的，献媚似的来回抽搐收缩着。索尔感到自己腹中一片无法形容的湿热，这让他有种就要这样被操的自内而外的融化掉了一般的错觉。索尔随着洛基操弄的动作而前后律动着，颤巍巍的用手捂住了自己的腹部，感受着洛基不断浅浅的抽出，再用力顶入的快感，最终在一片来不及反应的恍惚之中，突兀的绷紧了身子，抽搐着有些可怜的稍稍蜷缩了起来。因为束缚的关系，索尔并没有射精，可是却有种酥麻酸软的快意顺着他的腹部向他的四肢百骸一波一波的涌了过去，他的阴茎颤抖，整个人舒服的不由自主地蜷起了脚趾。索尔有些无助的呻吟啜泣出声——谁都知道这是高潮的征兆，是的，他的确被自己的弟弟操的仅仅靠后面就高潮了。索尔意识模糊的磨蹭着身下的床单，被束住的阴茎只有可怜兮兮的一点液体溢出来，他颤抖着，泛着水光的顶端软乎乎的戳在身下的床单上，湿哒哒在上面磨蹭出了一道深色的水渍。  
“没事的，哥哥。”洛基亲吻着索尔的后颈，温柔的这么安抚道。可是他的下身却同他的语气完全不同的又开始律动了起来，沉重缓慢且用力的操弄着索尔刚刚高潮过的敏感内里，最终将自己的精液全都灌入了索尔的腹中。

等洛基清晨醒来的时候，索尔已经不在了，此后他们又别一年，各自在各自的地方努力着，整整一年没有相见，仅仅通过下仆来达成简单的沟通。  
次年春天，旧军起义，洛基同索尔里应外合打败了死亡女神的不死军队，夺下了阿斯加德，平复了九界。登基仪式上他们平起平坐，神域史无前例的统治时代到来了。

——冰霜与雷电的光芒照耀天际。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是给了他们一个快乐的结局。


End file.
